


more than the sum of our parts

by riewritten



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Wedding, a love story told in threes, i also really love mila!!!, i'm weak for wlw pairings, leo is mentioned, so are yurio and yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riewritten/pseuds/riewritten
Summary: sara & mila: a love story told in threes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yuri On Ice, I also love wlw pairings. So, saramila.  
> Title is from Sum of Our Parts by Mary Lambert!  
> Check out my tumblr!

Coffee at 4:30am is Mila’s idea of romance. She comes every morning, regardless of whether it’s snowing, raining, or if the sun is beating fists against her back. She comes with a smile, a joke to put Mickey at ease and encouraging words.

Sara sometimes thinks that Mila’s too good for her. Sara doesn’t deserve someone who’s patient and amazing and, oh God, is as necessary to her as the sun is to the moon. Mila’s here, though, talking to Sara and shyly lacing their fingers together as they walk through the early light to the rink.

It’s hard for Mila to imagine life without Sara, despite not knowing her girlfriend existed only four years ago. Even back then, Sara was Mila’s rival, with both of them striving for the top of the podium. That hasn’t changed, but now their journey to the top is interlaced with soft kisses and determined hugs and whispered promises in the dead of the night.

* * *

The sound of talking outside of the wooden doors does nothing to sooth Sara’s nerves. She fidgets with the fabric of her dress, waiting for the talking to die down and for Leo’s violin to start playing. Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, she starts at the touch of Mickey’s hand on her arm, looking up at her brother and seeing her own worry, satisfaction and absolute consuming joy reflected in his eyes.

Mila stands at the end of aisle, trembling hands wrapped around her bouquet of tulips and orchids (Yuuri, it turns out, has quite the talent of floristry). Victor winks at her, motioning to her white dress and then to him, expressing his delight at the room and clothes. Pride glows within Mila as she knows that Sara had insisted on taking care of the visual appeal of their wedding, insisting that Italians do it better.

After a few moments, the room quiets, the violin starts and the wooden doors open. Mila’s struck momentarily dumb; Sara, with her arm linked with Mickey’s and violet eyes glistening with unshed tears, is a vision as she walks down the aisle. Sara smiles, and they both know that they will carry this bliss until the day they die.

* * *

The cold of the rink wakes Sara right up. Moving to St Petersburg while keeping her home in Florence seemed like the best decision ten years ago, but after getting up at 5:00 to help coach Yuri, she’s regretting it. Then Mila’s arms wrap around her and a kiss is pressed to the side of her neck, and she falls in love all over again.

Mila’s bones ache now. She likes to joke that it’s from living life too fast and now her body’s catching up, yet that doesn’t stifle her wince when her back twangs as she leaps up to yell at Yurio. (She doesn’t notice how pain shoots up her leg when she runs towards Sara to greet her with all of the joy and happiness she could muster.)

Their life isn’t perfect. There have been fights, long-distance calls from the other side of the world, tears that can’t stop coming. Yakov can still tell the story of when Mila was exiled to sleep on his couch for a week before both Sara and Mila couldn’t stand the space any more. It all comes down to this, though: it’s Sara-and-Mila, not Sara and Mila, one word, one life, one love.

They aren’t going to let go now.


End file.
